


Classwork Fiction

by opossummyopossum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, and i figured 'hey why not put it in the void that is the internet', this is stuff i had to write for class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opossummyopossum/pseuds/opossummyopossum
Summary: This is a collection of original writing from either assigned projects or me being bored and writing





	1. Child of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem i really liked

**_Child of Flowers_ **

 

Her hat is woven straw, made with her own hands

Her worn hands

Her gardener’s fingers, dyed a darker brown by soil

She doesn’t mind, though

It tells a story of a life well lived

 

She tends to her garden under the midday sun

Wisteria draped over wiring, red Honeysuckle sadly bowing over their stems

Hydrangea with their hundred eyes

Goldenrod swaying in the breeze

 

When her flowers near the end of their days, she picks them with care

A few to loved ones, a few to brighten the room

Some braided into a crown or a necklace

 

Child of Flowers, Mother of the Garden,

Beholden to none


	2. Father of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a companion piece to chapter two, 'child of flowers'

**_Father of Flowers_ **

 

Her summer dress floats around her, her knees are dirtied with earth

She is made of sunshine and starlight

A strange mixture, yet true nonetheless

It scares him, though,

Just how much he loves her

 

He watches her dance under the midnight moon

Her crown of flowers, his crown of thorns

He worships at her altar

She doesn’t know his name

 

She deserves to live in the day; he is resigned to live in the night

She has no need of him, yet he needs her like the air

He thirsts for the attentions that she is fickle to grant

 

Father of Flowers, Child of the Garden,

Beholden to Her


End file.
